A New Apprentice
by Horrornatrix
Summary: Slade gives up and decides to get a new apprentice. But that does not mean he will let Robin go.
1. No happy endings

**A New Apprentice**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of its characters.

An: This is short. I guess it's more of a prolouge. Next chapter will be longer.

Chapter 1: No happy endings

Things hadn't gone as planned. Not at all. After all his efforts, and all the time he'd spent, it had all been in vain. The boy would not cooperate. Things always ended up getting out of hand, which usually resulted in broken bones.

Robin had spent more time healing than anything else. It was the boys fault Slade was forced to take it so far. He just wouldn't listen.

This went on for months until finally...he gave up. His dreams of Robin fighting by his side, were replaced by nightmares of the boy betraying him. And he would not take the chance of that ever happening. Perhaps one day he would find a new apprentice. Someone with Robins skill, but with a more impressionable mind.

Once he decided this, he had to decide what to do with the boy. He refused to return him. No. The Titans would not have a happy ending. Even if Slade had not 'won', he would not entirely 'lose' either. Killing him was always an option. But no. Slade was rather fond of the boy. So he kept him. He fed him and clothed him, but did little else. The more time that went by, the less attention Robin recieved.

Especially once Slade found a new apprentice.

His name was Vincent. He was a gang member that Slade had found beaten in an alleyway. He was two years older than Robin and a few inches taller as well.

Dirty blonde hair. Tan. Athletic build. Perhaps, not as 'cut' as Robin. But he'd be chiseled out of rock when Slade was done with him. And Slade was having the time of his life, being able to train a 'willing' apprentice. Vincent hung on his every word. He looked up to him. As far as the boy was concerned, Slade was a 'God'. He'd never seen anyone so fast or strong. Slade's ego was growing at an incredible rate while having him around.

Slade had gone almost a year before finding him. It was all too easy to coax him into an apprenticeship after he'd been almost beaten to death by his own friends. The boy had probably felt weak and the thought of training and becoming stronger would certainly have appealed to anyone at that point...little did he know that it had been Slade's influence that had caused his friends to beat him.

As for Robin, his days were rather uneventful. Now that Slade spent all of his time with Vincent, Slade's Butler and trusted friend, Wintergreen, took it upon himself to look after the boy. He had a hell of a mess to pick up, once Slade was done with him. Slade had done everything he could think of before giving up. Robin had been Starved, beaten, Isolated...and just plain tortured. Towards the end, Slade would just take out his frustration on him, beating him until he couldn't move.

It took a while for Robin to have any kind of human contact after that. But Wintergreen had tried hard, and eventually got the boy talking again. The old man was now Robin's best friend. He provided him with clothes, food and entertainment. Robin had been extremely greatful the day he recieved a pack of playing cards. Unfortunately, he didn't remember how to play anything. But he invented his own games and played happily. He was also given crayons and paper to draw. Robin sometimes spent the entire day trying to draw pictures of his old friends. But he could never get it right. He just could't picture them in his head.

Robin had changed quite drastically over the past two years, both physically and mentally. He was so pale, he looked sickly on a daily basis. And although Wintergreen kept him well kept and groomed, his once lushious, sheen black hair, was now spotted with white patches, due to extreme moments of stress. He'd lost a drastic amount of weight from the time Slade had ignored him. Wintergreen was now trying to put that weight back on.

Mentally, he was entirely a different person. Slade's influence had definately taken its toll. Every once in a while, Wintergreen would spot new bruises on the boy. These came from Robin himself. He had become extremely self-loathing, and sometimes went through periods of self-mutilation. He also went through crying spells, where he'd cry for whatever reason. He had severe panic attacks. These were only brought on when another person was with him, sometimes feeling threatened or uncomfortable.

Every once in a while, Slade would ask about Robin. More out of curiousity then concern. Usually it went:

"The brat still alive?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmmph."

And that would be the end of it.

Actually the less Slade thought of Robin the better. Wintergreen often cringed at the thought of what would happen if Robin had to see Slade again. He knew it was only a matter of time.

AN: What did you think? Let me know-unless you hated it, then be quiet ;P. Next chapter: Out of the shadows


	2. Out of the Shadows

**A New Apprentice**

AN: Some of you were upset about how I described Robin's hair in the first chapter. But don't worry, he's not white or grey, he just has a couple small white patches in his hair. (Like cole from 'The sixth sense). That's all :)

Chapter 2: Out of the Shadows

_The heart dies a slow and painful death, shedding each hope like leaves, until one day there are none._

Robin's tree was bare. He sat in his room knowing full well that this was his life, and it was ending one minute at a time. There was no such thing as hope, no such thing as destiny. There was just this room. It was a harsh reality, but it was constant, unchanging. He knew when to expect food. He knew when he could take a shower...

Wintergreen kept him on a schedule to make him more at ease. Life is so much easier when you know what to expect. And Robin had had enough surprises for one lifetime.

The former apprentice was in his room flicking cards into a bowl. He had become rather talented at the task and made most of them in.

"Stupid idiot", he cursed himself, as he missed one. He'd made all of them in so far and now kicked the bowl across the room in aggravation. He stared coldly at the bowl until he heard a knock on his door.

He flew to his bed, heart pounding madly. He knew it was only Wintergreen, but panic was second nature to him. He sat on his bed looking innocent as the old man opened the door.

"Bathtime. Ok?"

Robin nodded, and followed him out the door. Bathtime was both the best and worst time of the day. It was great once he made it to the bathroom, but the trip always made him uneasy. He knew Slade was still somewhere. And he always expected the man to jump out at him at any moment.

Sighing heavily in relief as he did each time, he entered the bathroom. Everything was set up like always; 1 bar of soap, 1 small bottle of shampoo, 1 towel, A toothbrush and toothpaste. Shedding his clothes, he entered the already filled tub.

"Let's talk about your day", Wintergreen began like always.

"Nnnn", Robin groaned in protest. He just wasn't in the mood today.

"Did you work on your drawings?"

"No", Robin stated gloomily. "I gave up. I...I can't remember them."

"Keep working at it. You'll get it eventually", he always tried his best to keep Robin's spirits up. But given the situation, he knew it was hopeless at times.

"Did you get any excercise today?"

"Mmmmm, a little bit", Robin spoke, while scrubbing his face violently.

"That'a'boy", he commended. "What did you do?"

"Nnnnn...sit-ups...push-ups...jumping jacks..."

"Good", Wintergreen was adament about keeping Robin as healthy as possible. Though underweight, a little excercise could not only keep some of his muscles intact, but would help him mentally as well.

"I noticed you moved your room around again."

"Yep." Robin was notorious for moving his room around. Though he only had a bed, a dresser and two side tables, he always found ways to make his room look different. A change in scenery was always good when you were stuck in the same place.

As Robin finished up, Wintergreen retrieved his towel and threw it over to him.

Wrapping himself up, chest high, he began brushing his teeth. As he brushed rigorously, Wintergreen retrieved a fresh outfit for the boy. He didn't have many, but the old man kept them neat and clean.

Robin was ready to get dressed behind the stall when Wintergreen grabbed him.

"Quick check."

"Noooo", Robin whined. I didn't do anything."

"It'll only take a second."

"I swear I didn't do anything."

"Robin", the old man spoke harshly, demanding the boy to cooperate and behave.

Robin continued to mope, as he blushed and dropped his towel, allowing Wintergreen to check for any self inflicted injuries.

Robin kept his scowl as the man searched. Lifting up his arms, checking between his legs, the bottoms of his feet...

As Wintergreen finished, Robin's scowl turned into a glare.

"Told you."

"And are you to be trusted?", he asked, passing Robin his clothes.

A small grin passed over Robin's lips.

"Ofcourse not."

"Precisely. Now get dressed."

Robin frowned at Wintergreen's tone. Having only one person to talk to, Robin had become very eager to please. It wasn't very comforting, knowing that the only person you had contact with, was upset with you.

No sooner did he get dressed, he was led out the door and back down the hall. He stayed by Wintergreen's side the entire time. Though he knew the man would give him little to no protection if Slade should decide to attack him, it still provided him comfort.

"In you go", he ordered, once opening the door.

"Can't I stay out a little longer?", he begged, sadly.

"Don't start."

Robin pouted. It happened every time he left his room. Just to be reminded that there was a world beyond the confined area he was forced to stay in, then to be hauled back. It was cruel.

Once again despite his pleas, the door was shut on him. He went about his room, scavenging for something to do until Wintergreen brought him dinner.

* * *

Wintergreen headed to the main part of the building where Slade and his apprentice resided.

After a fair amount of searching, he found Slade in his office, a gloomy looking room, with many surveilance cameras that revealed many different areas of Jump city.

"Good evening sir", Wintergreen greeted.

"Evening", Slade greeted back, spinning his chair around to meet the old man. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"I'm flattered sir", he replied somewhat sarcastically.

Slade grinned behind his mask. "I've decided to reward my apprentice for a job well done."

"Excellent sir. So he is doing well I take it."

"Indeed."

"What might I ask is his reward? Would you like me to prepare a special dish the evening?"

"That won't be necessary. Actually, for some time now, Vincent has been rather curious about a certain someone...And I think it's about time they met."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Why don't you bring Robin down when we're done eating."

"..." Wintergreen was speechless, hoping perhaps he'd heard the man wrong.

"Is there a problem?", Slade asked in a threatening tone.

"Ofcourse not sir. I'll bring him down as soon as Dinner is finished."

"Very well", Slade's tone cooled down a little.

As Slade returned to his desk, Wintergreen left. Many thoughts were going through his head. How would he tell Robin that Slade wanted to see him? And what did they want him for anyways? And mostly...How would Robin respond?

* * *

Robin layed on his bed with his head hanging over the side, letting the blood rush to his head. He knew Wintergreen would be in any moment with food, and he should be doing something. Wintergreen would lecture him if he caught him in bed this early. But he was too lazy to get up.

Sure enough, Robin heard his door opening, and was greeted by an upside down Wintergreen. Robin prepared himself for a scolding.

Instead, the old man just set the tray on the side table, quietly.

Robin looked at him awkwardly, before sitting up, letting his world become upright once more.

Wintergreen wasn't sure how to go about this. He would have liked to ease it somehow into conversation, or perhaps explain the situation slowly, so he could see how Robin would react.

"Slade would like to see you."

Robin's whole body went rigid. "...what?"

Wintergreen cursed inwardly. How could he have just sprung that on the boy like that? It had been nearly a year since Robin had seen the man. And the only memories he had were not pleasant.

"Eat your' food and we'll discuss it."

Robin sprung from the bed quickly, backing himself into a corner.

"Robin."

"No", Robin sqeaked, trying to hold his tears back. "No, please, no", he begged.

Wintergreen sighed heavily. Every once in a while Robin would have a little "freak out". Being in isolation would surely put anyone on edge, especially after being in such a hostile environment. But Wintergreen had been there, and helped him as best he could. He was no psychiatrist, but he was all Robin had. But frankly he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle this.

"You're lying", Robin cried. "Your'e lying, it's not true."

"Robin calm down. I'll be there with you."

"Nooo!", he wailed, pulling at his hair.

"Robin stop", he ordered, walking over to the boy. "We don't have time for this..."

Robin fled from the man as he saw himself about to be cornered.

"Stop this now. I have to take you to him."

In a fit of disobedience, Robin grabbed his plate of food and tossed it to the floor, letting it smash.

"Robin!" The old man yelled...perhaps a little too cruelly.

Robin sank to the floor at the sight of the man's furious face and loud outburst.

"I'm sorry."

Wintergreen sighed. He was used to Robin's personality and behavior shifting awkwardly like this. But if he should pull any of this around Slade...

He walked slowly over to the boy. "Robin, I need you to calm down. I'm not mad at you ok?"

"I'm sorry", he repeated.

"I know. I'ts fine. I'm not mad."

They were running out of time. Slade was expecting Robin soon.

"In a couple of minutes, we're going to walk down the hall together...Robin", he snapped his fingers, "Eyes front", he ordered, noticing the boy appeared to be in his own little world.

"Are you listening?"

Robin nodded.

"...We're going to walk down the hall, and meet Slade in the dining room."

"Why does he want to see me? Does he want to kill me?" Robin asked in a small voice.

"No. I was told his new apprentice was curious, and wanted to meet you."

"...Apprentice?"

Slade had a new apprentice?

"Yes...Now, you're going to be brave right?"

Robin gave him a desperate glance.

"I think you're friends would want you to be brave."

It was a cheap shot, but Wintergreen was sure it would work.

Robin nodded.

"Good boy. Come on then."

Robin stood up, trying to be brave, like he used to be.

Wintergreen opened the door and offered Robin his hand, but the boy pulled away, feeling too proud. Though he was terrified, he didn't want to walk into the room holding onto his hand like some baby.

* * *

The walk seemed to take forever. Was it that far, or were they just walking slow?

Just as Robin felt his heartrate slow down to a normal level, Wintergreen stopped.

"There right in there."

Robin's heart started beating like an Indian Pow-wow. "Wait-" Before he could protest, Wintergreen headed in, forcing Robin to follow after.

They entered the room, which was mildly lit. Two people were sitting at a long dining table. But they were both on the same side, facing Robin, like they were about to have a business meeting.

Robin felt his body weaken when he saw him. His hands clammed up, and he felt dizzy. The man looked the same. Exactly like he remembered. It was like no time had passed since their last encounter.

Next to Slade was a boy. A blonde haired, stone faced lad, who bore the Slade insignia on his black and gold uniform.

Robin looked to the ground, feeling uncomfortable under their gaze.

"I do hope, we've not kept you waiting", Wintergreen started.

"Not at all", Slade spoke.

Robin cringed, hearing the man's voice. It was smooth, yet threatening at the same time.

Wintergreen and Robin stopped when they reached the table. Robin still kept his eyes on the ground.

Slade motioned his hand for Robin to take a seat. "Sit."

Robin stood still, before realizing the man was talking to him.

Pulling out a chair, he plopped down, ungracefully. It was silent for a moment. Probably only a couple of seconds. But to Robin, it felt like ten minutes. Surely Slade was just going to wait for Robin to die of stress.

But when he did speak...he wish he hadn't.

"Leave us."

Robin's head shot up.

"...Yes sir", Wintergreen replied.

Robin looked back desperately, watching the man walk away.

He didn't even look back.

And now, he was alone with Slade.

AN: I really am sorry for waiting 3 weeks to update. I really want to keep this updated every week. So just so you know, I'll try! But if my brain stops working (which it likes to do sometimes), it might take a little longer. Next chapter: Not who you remembered


	3. Not who you remembered

**A New Apprentice**

Chapter 3: Not who you remembered

Robin's whole body was tense as he sat at the table.

Slade was finally the one to break the silence.

"My, my. Look at what's become of you." Slade remarked, taking in the appearance of his former apprentice.

Robin, still, did not move.

"This is him?" Vincent grimaced. "I don't get it...What's so special about'em?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing", Slade responded, smirking at Robin's pathetic form ..."Is there boy?"

Robin was in hell. He somehow convinced himself a while ago that he would never see Slade again. Atleast, that's what he had tried to tell himself. And for the time being, it had helped. Now it was like being thrown back in time, back when Slade would curse and yell at him. 'Not good for anything', he would say, before smacking him down. Robin had learned quickly, not to fight back. That never went over well. He would just take the beatings. Take them until he forgot what he had been in trouble for. Why Slade was so mad. Why he was even here. But near the end, Slade had not paid enough attention to the boy to notice his mental state.

"So...", Slade spoke again, in his usual arrogant tone. "How's life been in isolation?"

Robin wasn't stupid. He knew the question was directed at him. But he just couldn't move. He sat stiff, looking down at the table, with his hands tucked firmly between his legs.

"You will not disrespect me or my apprentice by ignoring us. Look up boy!"

It had been a while since Robin had heard Slade give him an order, but his obedient response was almost instant.

He hunched is shoulders, in submission as he looked up at the pair.

"That's better", Slade cooed, as he took in the unforgettable sight of those baby blues. Though they seemed different now. The defiance, the glow, the hate...it was all gone, and was now replaced with fear, paranioa and confusion. But Slade chose to ignore it. Ignore the fact that his Robin had changed.

"Vincent. You wanted to meet him, and here he is", Slade explained ,clearly waiting for some kind of response from his new apprentice.

"I was just curious. All this time, I almost felt slighty jealous that there was someone else before me... But now that I see him...", he ended with a snort, apparently amused that this pathetic looking child was Slade's first pick.

"Well", Slade began, feeling slightly peeved as his new apprentice openly insulted him on his taste. "I have to admit, he does appear to be more decrepit, then when I last saw him."

Robin's eyes moved back and forth, as the two continued to insult him. Not that it mattered to him. At the moment, no one was talking to him. And that was a good thing. And neither of them seemed to be mad. That was a very good thing.

"But why keep him around?", Vincent questioned, clearly confused.

"Oh I'm never one to throw things away", Slade purred, looking at Robin, as he spoke. "You never know when you might find a need for something."

"Hmmph", Vincent responded, looking as if he were processing Slade's words in his head, trying to memorize and understand everything the man said. "I guess", he agreed with the man, as he always did. "...But...why not use him for something? Why keep him locked up?"

Robin's eyes were locked on Slade's, waiting for the answer as well.

Slade's eyes narrowed. "Robin is not to be trusted."

Vincent caught the glare Slade directed at the boy, and wondered what could this meager looking kid possibly do. Whatever Slade had seen in the boy, he was sure it was gone.

"He doesn't look like he could do much. I'd say he's pretty well broken."

"Perhaps", Slade thought out loud, considering the concept, but not really believing it.

"What do you say Robin? ... Got any fight left in you?

Robin cringed at Slade's tone of voice, and that macabre aura that signified something bad was going to happen.

Robin opened his mouth as if to speak, but failed to actually do so. Slade had asked him a question, but he didn't know how to respond. And unanswered questions were not something Slade tolerated.

Robin began to sweat as he continued to babble inaudibly.

"Perhaps you were right Vincent. Why not use him for something."

Robin's heart sank. He didn't want to be used for anything. He wanted to go back to his room. He wanted Wintergreen to suddenly appear and take him back.

"Up boy."

Robin got up quickly, almost tripping over his seat.

"You to Vincent."

Vincent sighed inwardly, but obeyed like a good apprentice.

Slade smiled behind his masked as the two boys stood. "Face eachother."

Vincent was the only one who moved, as he marched over to the smaller boy, who backed up in alarm. Vincent smirked at the sight. It felt good to be feared.

"Vincent", Slade ordered" ... let him hit you."

"Okay...wait...What?!" The boy did a double take at the man. "Why?"

Slade scowled. "Do not question me", he ordered "... let him hit you."

Vincent grimaced. "Yes Master", he grumbled, looking back to the boy who was to hit him, giving him a glare.

Robin shuddered at the thought of hitting this person. He didn't even know him. And he would surely hit him back. And once he got Robin down, god knows what he would do.

"Come now Robin, you'll never get such a clear shot."

Robin gave him a pleading look.

"Come on Robin", Slade waited, getting impatient. "Hit him", he ordered. "NOW!"

Robin took a step back. He didn't understand why he was here. He should be in his room. Why wasn't he in his room? This was all wrong. And Slade was yelling. Why was he yelling? He must be mad at him. Robin started panicking.

Vincent grinned at the boy before him. He knew it. This kid was broken. And probably had been for some time.

"He won't hit you back", Slade continued. "Take a swing!"

Robin only cringed back further.

Slade growled in irritation. "You dimwitted fool", Slade cursed, rising from his seat.

Robin saw Slade rise from the corner of his eye, and in a mad panic, swung his fist out and landed it right on Vincent's nose.

Vincen'ts hand went to cover his face, wich was now spurting blood all over the floor."OOoooo. He Boke Ma NosE", he mummbled.

Slade chuckled. "I see that."

Robin stumbled back from the bleeding boy, expecting to get pummelled.

"You dupid dun of a bi-".

"Sit down Vincent."

Vincent's head shot back to his Master. Why was he being such a jerk? Even if Slade had been anything other than nice in the past, atleast he never made him look like a fool. He had atleast still been #1 in his master's eyes...Or so he had thought.

Biting back his tongue, he sat down obediently next to his Master, glaring at the brat who'd broken his nose, which still dripped freely.

"Sit down Robin", Slade spoke, almost kindly.

Robin's head was reeling. Was he in trouble? Was he going to let Vincent hit him back?

"I'm sorry", he apoligized, taking his seat.

"I don't think apoligies are in order Robin", Slade explained.

"I..I..I'm sorry", he continued.

"That's enough Robin. There's no need to apoligize. You followed an order, that is all."

Robin looked up, with a blank expression.

"And as a reward, I'd be willing to allow you a bit more freedom...That is, if you behave."

Robin looked up at the man. What was he trying to say? Robin was confused.

"What about it? Would you like to try to earn my respect again?"

It took a while to transmit, but Robin finally figured out that Slade was asking him if he wanted to be with him, rather than be stuck in his room.

He did like the idea of having more freedom. But was time with Slade really freedom? It was a hard decision. And his brain felt like scrambled eggs. So much had happened in so little time, and he just couldn't handle it. His life had been constant repitition up until this point. And he couldn't remember the last time he decided something on his own. He was basically incapable of making decisions. Wintergreen was always there to make decisions for him. What he wore, what he ate, When he showered...

Robin's hands went to pull at his hair, as his mind began to clash with the situation it was in. He didn't want to be here. And pain was his only means of escape. He woud hide behind it.

And that's exactly what he intended to do as he grabbed a chunk of his black locks and pulled.

There was hardly anything that ever surprised Slade. He was always ready for the worst. Always prepared, always primed and ready to go. But this was not anything that he ever expected. And definately not from Robin.

"What's he doing!?" Vincent scowled.

"Robin", Slade called out.

But Robin was too preoccupied with himself. His nails soon found his face and clawed at the sides.

Slade frowned at his old apprentice, had his mind truely been damaged? He'd thought Robin would have sustained his mental health. Apparently he was wrong. And he was not impressed.

Pressing a button, he called for his servant, ready to remove the boy from his presence.

Apparently, Wintergreen had been waiting anxiously to be called, as he appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Get him out of my sight", Slade sighed.

Wintergreen spotted the boy, sitting at the table, clawing at his scalp.

"Robin!", Wintergreen hollered, grabbing the boy's chin roughly, forcing him to look at him.

It took Robin a moment, but he soon recognized the familiar face infront of him, and smiled.

Wintergreen sighed in relief. "Let's go", he ordered.

Robin happily obliged, and followed him out the door.

Slade looked at the scene with disdain. After all the time and effort he spent trying to break the boy...finally he was, and he hadn't done anything.

"Jeez", Vincent broke the silence. "Has he always been like that", he grimaced.

Slade was silent, wrapped up in his own negative thoughts.

"Master?"

"Shut up boy", Slade scorned and walked off, leaving his apprentice behind.

* * *

Wintergreen sighed heavily as he exited Robin's bedroom. The boy had been fine when he realized he could go back to his room. But he knew Robin wasn't fine. But he'd deal with that later. Right now, he just wanted a cup of tea and a nap.

However his plans were cut short as Slade met him in the hall.

"Humor me will you, and explain what just happpened in that room."

Wintergreen saw this coming. But still didn't know quite how to explain it to him.

"I believe it was rather ...a shock for him to be in your presence after all this time."

"A shock?", he repeated, seemingly unsatisfied with that answer. "Care to elaborate."

Wintergreen sighed inwardly. He was no psychiatrist.

"Im sorry sir. But...he's just not the boy you remember."

"Oh really?" That answer did not sit well in Slade's stomache.

"So now you know him better than me do you?"

"Well...", Wintergreen tried to find the right words, seeing Slade's fowl attitude toward the situation. "I have been able to observe his behavior, and have had many conversations with him over the months that I've cared for him."

Slade's eye's narrowed. Whether or not Robin was in his care, the boy still belonged to him.

"Well then, We'll just have to spend more quality time."

**AN: Ok. It's been two weeks since I updated. But that's still better than three. Anyways, there it is. So update Wynja! Next chapter: Sweet Memories**


	4. Sweet Memories

**A New Apprentice**

AN: Wow. 4 weeks since an update. I suck! :) but if you're still reading, thanks for sticking around. :)

Chapter 4: Sweet Memories

Robin had been relieved to be back in his room. He was safe there. 'Slade doesn't come in here', he told himself.

But the relief was short lived.

Soon he began to fear his next meeting with the man. 'What would happen? Would he hurt him?

He hadn't seemed to want to hurt him. Even after he'd hurt that boy. But was it all a game? Some kind of trick? What did the man want?

That kid had mentioned something about using him for something.' Maybe Slade was going to give him some kind of job. Maybe if he did a good job...maybe Slade wouldn't kill him. Robin would just have to prove that he wasn't worthless.

Thoughts about his future whirled around his head like a tornado, until the stress forced him into an uneasy sleep.

--

_"Worthless."_

_The word echoed, as he spat more blood onto the floor._

_"All the time I've spent...", he hissed. "Waisted."_

_Robin was kicked onto his side. His body was a mass of pain. Everything was sore. _

_Bruises, unhealed fractures, open wounds..._

_All uncared for._

_"Tell me"... a foot was placed on his throat. "If I killed you right now, do you think you'd be missed?"_

_Robin felt the foot press deeper into his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe._

_"Give me a reason not to kill you."_

The question was left unanswered as Robin awoke in his bed, covered in a sheet of sweat.

"No", he cried as he tore himself away from his bed.

He walked through the dark room, placing himself in the corner. He leaned his head against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Worthless", he called out to nobody.

Slade knew he was worthless. And he would beat him for it. Slade had no reason to keep him alive. He had a new apprentice. One that was loyal and trustworthy. Slade had never trusted him. Being Slade's apprentice had been a battle for both of them. Robin had lived to disobey Slade. Seeing the man angry was what kept him going...in the beginning. Then Slade had gotten extremely desperate and annoyed. He'd tried to torture Robin into obeying. But he hadn't caved.

The more Slade tried, the more defiant the boy became. And eventually it got to the point where Slade would punish him simply for his own enjoyment. And that is when Robin's world had turned upside down.

No more training, no more lectures, no more insulting eachother back and forth. The battle had become one sided. Robin was stripped of his uniform and beaten. He was left alone for long periods of time with no food or water, while Slade decided to leave. It had been a while until Wintergreen had stepped in and offered his services. He insisted that he care for the boy, so Slade would not have to waist anymore of his precious time. And perhaps he could spend his free time, seeking out a new apprentice.

The first time Wintergreen had walked into Robins room...or rather...cell. He would never forget. The room at that time was unfurnished.

Robin was in the corner shivering, and soaking wet. Instead of letting the boy bathe, Slade had hosed him down with freezing cold water.

Wintergreen felt a surge of pity for the boy. The poor child had worked hard to help and protect people, now he was locked up and stored away like some dirty secret.

To Slade, he was just a failed experiment. Something that took too much time, and wasn't worth the effort.

Robin had visibly jumped, as the door opened. His eye's were wide with fear.

"Robin?" Wintergreen called out, plainly.

Robin was unconciously trying to push himself deeper into the corner of the room. _'This isn't Slade', _His mind screamed. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It had to be a bad thing. Nothing good ever happened to him.

Wintergreen walked closer, and Robin was sure the man could smell his fear.

Wintergreen tried to ignore the intense look in the boys eyes. He was sure If he moved too suddenly, the child would jump to the ceiling. So, as slowly as he could, he knelt down next to him.

"I don't know if you can understand me, but I'll be your caretaker from now on..."

Robin cringed back further. "Are you going to hit me?" He asked in a quiet, broken voice. He had to know. The suspense was killing him. Slade never took this long to beat him.

"No", Wintergreen answered blantantly. "I will not be hitting you."

Robin was quiet for a moment. And looked as if he were thinking to himself. "Do...Do you want me to hit myself?"

Wintergreen cringed at the seriousness of the boy's tone. Had Slade really forced the boy to harm himself?

"All I want is for you to follow me, so you can take a bath, and then I think I'd like for you to eat something...Do you think you can do that?"

'No', was no longer in the boy's vocabulary. So ofcourse he agreed.

"Very well", Wintergreen smiled inwardly. "if you follow me, we can get you cleaned up."

Robin watched the old man stand up, and begin to walk away. He wasn't sure who this man was, or what his relationship to Slade was, but he didn't trust him. He rose steadily, but kept on gaurd. This was a trick. But still he followed, trying to brace himself for the pain that was sure to come.

The man led him to a bright room which Robin had never seen. It was a ...bathroom? Robin watched the old man fill a tub full of water. Robin looked at the tub like it was his coffin. This man surely intended to drown him.

Robin wasn't sure if he was ready to die yet, but he supposed it could have been worse. He often imagined what awful things Slade could possibly do to him, and honestly he'd never thought of drowning. It was just too simple.

Wintergreen turned to the boy who stood there with his arms tucked closely to him. "If you'll remove your trousers, perhaps we can see if there's a clean boy under all that mess."

Robin blushed. He hated being unclothed around people. Slade would sometimes make him undress to humiliate him, but that wasn't something you ever got use to. Especially since he only did it on Occasion. Plus, he didn't know who this man was. But again, Robin obeyed. Surely this man was sent by Slade. And Robin could just picture the man watching from some control room, just waiting for him to do something wrong, so he could come in and force a couple good screams out of him.

So instead he obeyed, like he would Slade and removed his pants, and covered himself sheepishly with his hands.

"That'a'boy", Wintergreen commended. "Now, in you go", he ordered, trying not to look a the boy's abused body. Robin looked uncomfortable enough already, Wintergreen was sure, if he stared, it would not help matters. But as the boy stepped into the tub, Wintergreens eyes scanned over scabs, burns, scars, and many bruises. He also noticed the undernourished body. The boy was too thin for his liking.

That day was interesting indeed. Especially to Robin. The old man had held his promise and did not hit him. Neither did he attempt to drown him. And as if that wasn't good enough, he was rewarded with a warm meal afterwards. He knew he'd had better times with his friends, but since he'd been here, it was his first good memory.

Robin saw him everyday after that. And slowly...very slowly, Wintergreen gained the boys trust.

It wasn't until recent, that Robin began to doubt the man.

And that is where Robin stood now. In his room...brooding. Reminded of how Wintergreen assured him he would not leave him with Slade.

It had been the first time he lied to him.

What would he lie about next?

* * *

Wintergreen walked slowly down the hall that led to Robin's room. He was not in the best of moods. Slade had ordered him to retrieve 'the boy' and bring him to the gym, where he and Vincent were training.

The old man was not at all pleased with Slade's sudden interest in the boy. Wintergreen had slowly began to care for him, and he just couldn't bare watching Slade destroy the child all over again. Not that there was much left. He grimaced at that thought. No...there was still something there. A flicker of something. Slade had said himself, that he had chosen Robin because of his will power. He knew that Robin was a mess, but sometimes he wondered if the boy was doing better than he let on. The boy was rather devious at times... that is what Slade loved about him.

He sighed heavily before opening the door. When he peired inside it took him a while, but he finally found Robin in the corner of the room, facing the wall.

"There you are", The old man spoke in the most cheerful tone he could muster.

Robin did not acknowledge him.

Wintergreen sighed. As it was obviously not time to eat or bathe, Wintergreen knew that Robin was aware of why he was there.

"You know why I'm here", he replied solemnly. "I promise he won't hurt you", he explained, trying to comfort the boy.

Robin only glared harder at the wall, at hearing the man make another 'promise'.

"The last time you made a promise, you said you'd be there with me", Robin grumbled coldly. " And you weren't. You left me. You left me with him!", he nearly shouted.

Wintergreen did infact feel guilty for leaving, but it had been out of his control.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. It wasn't my decision to make. It was Slades'. All I can really promise, is that I'll be with you when I can be. Believe me, I didn't want to leave you."

Robin stood up and walked away, feeling the man was too close. He was still mad, and didn't want him near him.

"I know your upset...", Wintergreen kept talking, but did not follow him. "...But your going to have to find time to cool down later. Right now Slade would like to see you."

Robin made no attempt to acknowledge or follow the man out the door.

Wintergreen was not in the mood for this. Dammit, Robin was acting like a child.

"Robin, Come."

Robin only distanced himself further away.

"Don't act up", Wintergreen warned.

Robin turned his head and gave him the cruelest glare he could manage.

"Don't give me that look", he marched over to the boy. Damned if he'd be scoffed at by a teenager.

Robin backed up into the wall, but otherwise his foul attitude did not change.

Wintergreen glared back at him. "You know I'll drag you there If I have to."

Robin looked at the man as if to say 'I dare you.'

Deciding he'd tolerated enough of the boy, Wintergreen grabbed the boy's wrist and indeed began to drag him towards the door.

"No!" Robin struggled to get out of the alarmingly strong grip.

After a minute of tug-a-war, Wintergreen debated whether or not to give Robin any dinner tonight.

With that thought in mind the old man warned aloud..."Do you know what happen's to bad little boy's?", he threatened.

Interpreting his threat as one of violence instead of hunger, Robin panicked and before he knew what he was doing, bit down on the old man's hand.

"Agh!" Wintergreen pulled away in shock and pain. His hand was indeed bleeding. If it weren't for the blood on his hand, than the red drips on the boy's mouth was evidence enough.

His look held both anger and dissapointment. "I'll just have Slade come get you then."

Robin watched the old man walk out the door, as he nursed his hand.

"No. Wait!" He called at the last moment, but was ignored.

His mouth dropped. What had he done? He bit him. Hit bit him like some ravenous dog.

He wiped his mouth, feeling something wet.

...blood.

He felt a pang of something in his gut. Guilt, anxiety, fear, depression? He didn't know the difference anyways. There was only good feelings and bad feelings.

Right now, he felt bad.

* * *

Wintergreen had marched his way to the Gym, letting his hand bleed freely.

As he entered he saw his Master and his apprentice circling eachother on a mat.

Vincent looked up at the sound of his entry, while Slade simply took the oppurtunity to knock his apprentice down.

Vincent grimaced. "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair", he commented, offering Vincent a hand.

Slade turned to the distraction and lifted his brow curiously.

"Did you forget something?", he asked in an annoyed tone, seeing as his butler was one man short.

"A mouth gaurd."

"Hmmph."Slade grinned in amusement.

* * *

Robin sat on his bed feeling somewhat numb. After his little fight with Wintergreen, there were too many emotions running through him, so he just let himself go numb.

As he sat there, mindlessly letting the time pass by, the door opened.

Despite being in his inattentive state, he still heard the door creak, and was a little peaved, wondering why Wintergreen hadn't bothered to knock this time.

"Robin...", a familiar, yet unwelcome voice called. "...becoming a nuisance once again are we?"

Robin was unable to stifle his gasp of surprise. Which ofcourse highly amused Slade. This once disobedient, unbreakable, rebellious juvenile, was now exactly what Slade had wanted him to be. Well, not exactly, but this new fearful and submissive attitude was nice.

Robin cringed back on the bed as Slade got closer.

"Biting the hand that feeds you", he taunted, already knowing that he was surely regretting his actions. After all, The old man was the only one Robin had.

"...im sorry", Robin spoke so quietly, that Slade had hardly heard him.

"Well I suppose part of it is my fault. After all, I didn't even get an answer from you did I?"

Robin was lost. "Answer?"

"Whether or not you wanted a bit more freedom...but apparently I assumed wrong." Slade headed for the door. "If you'd rather stay here, you may."

"...", Robin almost choked on his own tongue. "NO", he cried desperately.

Slade's grin widened. "No?"

Robin stood up, still keeping his distance from the man, but getting slightly closer, for fear he might leave.

"Are you saying you'd like a change of scenery?"

Robin waited a minute, but finally nodded, though feeling guilty. Though his fear outweighed his hatred for the man, he still remembered what he did to him, and he still found the man dispicable.

"Very well", Slade removed an item that he'd been hiding.

"I'll offer you more freedom..." Robin was oblivious to what item Slade held, until he heard metal clicking together around his neck.

"...But you're going to have to earn it.."

Robin fingered the heavy ring that already started to hurt his protruding collar bone.

"Now follow me", Slade ordered. " ...or I'll drag you by your throat."

**Next Chapter: The worthy and the worthless**


	5. The worthy and the worthless

**A New Apprentice**

Chapter 5: The Worthy and the worthless

Robin's bare feet patted on the cement ground as he followed Slade. He followed as closely as he could, trying to avoid being dragged. As his eyes glazed down at the chain that hung in the man's firm hand. He didn't know what to think of this new situation. Was this more freedom?

As his thoughts drifted off due to the long walk, he was surprised when Slade stopped abruptly.

Robin looked lost as Slade opened a door and revealed a large Gymnasium, equipped with everything a gymnast or bodybuilder might need.

He wasn't even able to take in the sight of the room before he was jerked forward and led to the back of the room.

Robin's eyes darted madly, as they tried to see everything the room had to offer. And he was also interested in the person who seemed to be enjoying the equipment.

Robin's eyes zero'ed in on the boy he'd met earlier. 'Vincent was it?'

The former Apprentice took a step closer to watch the young athlete, but was stopped in his tracks. The ring around his throat gagged him as he looked back and saw that Slade had attatched its chain to the wall.

Robin sent Slade a dispirted glance, wich was ignored as the man went to go greet his apprentice.

Robin looked on as Slade shot orders for Vincent to obey.

"Faster."

"Higher..."

All the rantings that had been directed at Robin while under the mans tutelage. It felt good to not have to live up to the man's demands.

Still...somehow, watching Vincent swing on those ropes, and climb through those obstacle's did not sit well with Robin. But like everything else, he chose to ignore his feelings.

Getting slightly tired, he decided to sit down.

But before he was even close to the ground, the chain forbade him to move any further.

Rubbing his once again, sore neck, he leaned up against the wall.

He continued watching the new apprentice, noticing how the boy's movements seem to mimick Slade's. Robin began to wonder how long Vincent had been here. And when did Slade tell Vincent about him. What could have gone through his head, knowing that Slade had simply cast his old apprentice aside like a Lepar.

But then again, It probably made Vincent want to be even better.

When it came to Slade, it didn't matter whether it was fear or Loyalty, as long as he got an obedient student out of it. Surely Slade had told Vincent about him to strike some fear into him. To simply let him know that there was no backing down.

No escape.

"Reminiscing?", The man's voice was like a bucket of cold water.

"Bring's back memories doesn't it."

Robin was at a loss for words. Well... not really, he just had nothing nice to say. And like a smart boy he kept his mouth shut.

"Don't worry, I won't make you do anything like this. But perhaps you could help Wintergreen in the kitchen tonight?"

Robin recognised the shot to his pride too easily. And the quiet smart boy disappeared to reveal part of the 'old Robin.'

"I could do that."

Slade quirked an eyebrow at Robin's claim.

"Really?" Slade questioned, though it sounded more like a challenge. "Be my guest."

Before Robin realised what he'd volunteered to do, Slade was unchaining him from the wall.

"Be careful. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Robin cringed at the underlying tones in that seemingly sweet comment.

"Vincent."

The sturdy looking blonde instantly gave his attention to the man.

"Get down. Robin's gonna' have a run through."

Vincent looked like he'd just been told a bad joke. But the look on Slade's face told him otherwise.

Robin watched the young man jump down the balancing beam part of the obstacle course he was on and land gracefully at his master's feet.

Vincent stayed quiet, but gave Robin a glare as soon as Slade turned his head.

"Let's see what your worth."

Robin was hesitant to move at all. He'd been in the corner, happy that he no longer had to live up to Slade's standards. Now he was ready to go through an obstacle course. Though short, it seemed a lot more intense than the simple excercises he'd been doing in his room. It had been so long, he no longer new his limits.

He guessed he was about to find out.

As he took a step, he remembered the chain that hung from his neck and turned to Slade expectantly. "The Chain..."

"Stays."

Robin's shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Climb the wall, try to get across the beam without being knocked off, swing over the other side, jump the steps and stay away from the bayonets. It's a simple task. You said you could do it."

"I think he lied to you Master", Vincent sneered. "Now he just want's to waist your time."

"Shut up Vincent."

Vincent's grin quickly left his chiseled face.

"Robin go."

Recognizing that tone as an order. Robin swung the chain around his shoulders like a scarf and sprinted up the wall. It wasn't an easy task, since he'd had no resistance training for a while, but he managed to make it look like it was easy.

As Robin climbed the wall, Wintergreen entered the Gymnasium. He was at a loss for words seeing Robin on the obstacle course, but managed to keep his usual 'Butler' demeanor.

"What's he doing?", he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Shh", Slade hushed.

Wintergreen bit his tongue and watched with them as Robin made his way across the beam.

Robin noticed Wintergreen enter out of the corner of his eye, but tried to only concentrate on his task.

He was proud of himself for making it this far, and not being knocked off by the large sand bags that swayed dangerously back and forth.

He was almost to the end of the beam when the chain from his neck slipped off and tripped him.

Falling to his knees awkwardly, he managed to keep his feet on the beam. He flushed in embarrassment, knowing that they were all watching. As if that wasn't bad enough, Just as he was about to stand up right, one of the sand bags hit him hard in the side, knocking him off.

Wintergreen couldn't watch as Robin dropped 20 ft, and landed with a heavy thud.

Vincent broke out laughing as Wintergreen ran to the boy like a Mother would a child.

Robin got up with a grunt, nursing his head.

"I'm fine", he grumbled.

"Let me see", the old man went to examing the wound on the boy's head as he flinched away.

Robin was not in the mood to be nursed like a child infront of Slade and his apprentice, who by the way, was still snickering like an ass.

Slade snuffed in amusement. The old man had gotten soft. "Coddle him all you want, we'll be in the control room", He turned to walk away before reminding him... "Send the boy down for dinner."

Vincent followed behind still snickering, earning him a cuff to the back of the head.

* * *

Robin was greatful they left, but now he still had Wintergreen to deal with.

"I saw you up there before you fell.", he explained, helping Robin to his feet. "I was impressed."

"Yeah right",Robin scoffed at the complement. "Just go ahead and say it...Im worthless."

"We all stumble from time to time", the old man explained. "And you are not worthless. Why do you think Slade has you out here?"

Robin scowled. "To make fun of me."

Wintergreen smiled at the naive child. "Your worth more than you think."

Robin still looked unbelieving.

"All you have to do is decide whether or not you want to be worthy in his eyes...That's not something you wanted to be when you first came here."

Robin knew what the old man was getting at. It seemed like he had been trying to impress Slade. Was that something the 'old Robin' would have done?

But what else was he suppose to do?

* * *

Robin sat in his bed, waiting to be called for dinner. He kept thinking back to what Wintergreen had said.

It was true. Robin did want to impress Slade. He didn't know why. He just hating being worthless. Though he might have changed while being there, he had always hated that feeling. It was a terrible feeling, to know no one needed you...or wanted you.

And he knew he was slowly waisting away in that room. He could feel it. mentally and physically. There was no point in just doing nothing. No. He'd make something of himself. He had to. He had to do something. He had to believe his actions still had meaning.

Even if Slade was only letting him out to humiliate or trick him, he didn't care. He would have to look past that. Just enjoy it while it lasted.

We all lie to make ourselves happy.

he was no diffferent.

AN: Not sure where this story is going. Down the drain that's were. God I hate writing. But I hate not finishing things to. Anyways...Not sure what the next chapter will be called. Just have to wait to find out.


End file.
